


Quinn Bakery

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall, Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens, Tonight Alive
Genre: Belliott, Kelliver, Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin owns a bakery and one day an angry Oli Sykes walks through the doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinn Bakery

It's four in the morning and Kellin is in his kitchen, baking his fifth batch of chocolate chip muffins. His shirt is covered in white dust and his jeans are stained with melted chocolate. The air is filled with an aroma of fresh baked goodness and it's flowing out info the apartment hallway, causing anyone who passes through it to smile. 

"Fuck," he curses under his breath after he takes a tiny bite out of a fifth-batch muffin. It's still not right. He grabs for another bowl to mix up yet another batch, but before he can do so, someone knocks on the apartment door. He wipes his dirty hands on the front of his jeans as he walks to the door and cracks it open, in order to reveal a very angry Jenna.

"Why in the hell haven't you answered my calls?" she fumes, her neon green hair flowing behind her as she strides in past him. She abruptly stops on the way to the kitchen and looks at him over her shoulder. "Are you baking again?" 

"Yes," he says, swiftly making his way back to the counter.

"At four in the morning? This is why you haven't answered your phone?" she asks, grabbing a fifth-batch muffin from the pan and taking a bite. 

He nods, mixing up a new bowl of flour and sugar.

"Aren't you going to explain why you're doing this?" she asks, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her hoodie. "I get the baking thing, but why so frantically? And don't you do enough of that at the bakery?"

"Don't you know what tomorrow is?" he asks, still not stopping the stirring.

Jenna shakes her head no as she grabs for another muffin. His jaw drops in disbelief.

"It's Valentine's Day!" he exclaims, reaching for the bag of chocolate chips and pouring some into the pink mixing bowl in front of him. He can't figure out what exactly could cause someone to forget about the best holiday other than Christmas, but he dismisses it because it's Jenna and she can be quite odd at times.

"So?" 

"So?" he mocks as he stirs the mixture. He sticks a finger in and tastes some of the batter - it needs some salt, or maybe a bit more vanilla.

"So - do you have a Valentine or something?"

"No, I just wanted to have the best tasting muffins ever to sell at the bakery tomorrow in honor of the holiday. I had an old recipe for these things but I've lost it and now I'm trying to figure out what it's missing..."

He adds a bit more salt and decides he'll try that.

"You never cease to amaze me with your dedication to the bakery, you know that?" she says, leaning her elbows on the counter. 

"I know," he smiles. 

The sixth-batch muffins are perfect.

***

"You're late," Kellin says as Elliott walks through the front doors of the bakery. He isn't mad about it, he says it out of concern only because Elliott is never late - he has always been on time ever since the day he was hired three years ago.

"Yeah, I know. My morning was crazy, I'm so sorry," he says, speed-walking to his station behind the counter and putting on the pink apron uniform that Kellin required everyone to wear.

"What happened?" 

"It's, um, personal," he says, staring down at the cash register in front of him. Kellin isn't sure, but he could swear he saw a hint of a blush creep up on his cheeks.

"Did you have sex?" Jenna shouts, running out of the kitchen, holding a tray of freshly baked heart shaped raisin cookies. Leave it to her to be perverted about the whole situation...

"Uh, I, no? I'm single, remember?" he says, idly pressing some buttons on the register. 

"Uh huh. Single and sharing an apartment with Beau Bokan, whom clearly has eyes for you only."

"We're best friends and that's it, I don't know what you're talking about."

Kellin decides to let the two of them bicker by themselves as he goes into the kitchen in order to make up a new batch of chocolate chip muffins to sell.

***

It's getting close to closing time when Elliott walks into the kitchen to get Kellin's attention.

"Um, Kellin?" he says.

"Yeah?"

"There's an angry customer out here and they're asking to see you." 

"Me?"

"He said he wanted to speak to the owner..."

He walks out to see the customer in the middle of yelling at Jenna.

"I said, I wanted to speak to the owner! Not some bitch with an attitude!"

"Some bitch?" Jenna screams, putting her hands on the counter, and - holy shit - she's starting to climb over it.

"Jenna!" Kellin exclaims, rushing over and grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back down before she can hurt the customer. "Hey, I think there are some cookies you need to make, aren't there? We're getting low on the chocolate raisin..."

"Ugh, fine," she huffs, making her way back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that," he tells him, who is actually really hot. On a scale of one to ten, Kellin would definitely say he's a solid ten, if not a ten and a half. 

He's not sure why he thinks that though - he usually isn't attracted to guys with tattoos, but whatever - this one is hot.

"Are you the owner?" 

"Yes, what seems to be the issue-"

"I bought some cupcakes for my friends yesterday," he starts. Kellin finds himself imagining how good the guy would be in bed. Or hell, how good he could make him feel if he just came around the counter and bent him over and took what he needed from him. His mind wonders so much, that he almost misses when he says what's wrong.

What's up with his imagination today?

"And there was a nut in one."

"A nut?" Kellin repeats.

"Yes, a nut. They weren't supposed to have any," he continues. "My mate, Josh, is allergic to nuts."

Jenna lets out a burst of laughter from the kitchen.

Kellin takes a deep breath before answering. He reminds himself he needs to be civil, unlike some people (Jenna).

"I'm extremely sorry about that. Is he alright?" he asks.

"Oh, he's fine, he noticed it before he ate it."

"What the fuck?" Jenna exclaims, running out with floured covered hands. "He didn't even eat the damn thing and you're this pissed off? What the hell-"

"Jenna!" Kellin snaps, glaring at her. 

"Fine!" 

She disappears back into the kitchen.

"I'll give you two orders for free," he tells him.

"Two orders and a date," he replies, and- 

What?

"Um, repeat that?" Kellin asks, because he really thinks he might have been making that part up in his head.

"Two orders and you let me take you out to dinner. You know, a date. Unless, you're straight or somethin'," he says.

"I, I-" he stutters, trying to find the courage to say yes. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, not him," Jenna cries from the opposite room.

And there was the courage he needed...

"Uh, yeah, sure? I, what would you like-"

"You know what, I don't even want the cupcakes, can I take you out now?"

"I don't even know your name," Kellin says.

"Oliver. Yours?"

"Kellin. I, uh, yeah. I'm actually working right now, though."

"You're the owner, can't you do what you want?" he asks. 

Yeah, but he doesn't exactly trust Jenna to hold the place down while he's gone. For all he knows, he could come back and everything might be on fire.

"I'll take care of things," Elliott offers. Oh, Kellin totally forgot he was even there. 

"Thanks, Elliott," he says, uniting his apron and throwing it aside. He makes his way around the counter and goes up beside Oliver - 

The height difference is overwhelming to say the least, but holy fuck, he likes it.

"I'll be back in a little while!" Kellin says happily to Jenna.

"Eh, be careful," she replies from the other room.

Elliott gives him a thumbs up before he leaves and he smiles back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story sitting around for a while and I thought I'd finish it :3


End file.
